


Bye Bye Turtle

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Don't think it, don't say it. Don't think it, don't say it.The turtles stumble upon an abandoned house during a mission, after receiving news of a recent murder. Mikey notices that something is off, and he keeps getting this eerie feeling that something is wrong. His bros think he's crazy, but Mikey is determined to figure out why. Who would've thought that saying a simple name can turn everything upside down?Day by day Mikey's mind begins to crumble, as he can no longer discern between reality and what's not real. These dark thoughts keep swirling in his head, driving him to the brink of insanity.
Kudos: 14





	1. The Perpetrator

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING! MUST READ⚠️: All right I just have to say this book is marked mature mainly because there's murder, gore, horror and Suicide, and death included so please don't read any further if any of these things trigger you. 
> 
> And if you're suffering from suicidal thoughts please go talk to someone you trust, even a friend. Anything to get help, even if it's hard to do so. There is always someone out there who cares, even if you don't know it. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This story is based off/inspired from the horror film: Bye Bye Man. (As you can see the title of this story is Bye Bye Turtle. So heh, clever?)  
> I do not own the TMNT 2012, just this story. Nor do I own the film, Bye Bye Man by the director Stacie Title. All credit goes to the original creators of the show and movie. This takes place after the show Tmnt 2012 has ended, so sadly Splinter isn't in this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I am Joan Grody, with another day of shocking news." Lowering his comic book of foods that he was currently reading, Raph stared at the TV. Leo was seated beside him, eyes fixated at the screen. 

"Donnie! Mikey! Get in here!" The leader/Sensei called. Raph rolled his eyes at Leo, but folded his arms across his plastron. The purple masked turtle came out from his lab, still wearing his protective goggles. Mikey came from the direction of the bedrooms not a second later, still munching on a slice of jellybean pizza.

"What's up dudes?" Mikey grinned, only to be shushed by Donnie as the bo staff welder pointed at the TV screen.   
"There has been a horrifying case of a recent homicide. There have been reports of a man killing friends and his entire family.”  
"Jeez, that's messed up," Raph retorted. "What kind of bastard does that?" 

"Another Shredder?" Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "Except it's not, since Shredder is dead. But there are deranged psychopaths out there." 

“So far, the suspect has not been caught by the police yet, for an entire week,” the reporter continued. “It is vital that everyone remain safe in their homes, and report any seen activity of this man.” A picture of the murderer appeared on the screen.

“Looks like we have a mission to do, ninjas,” Leo stood boldly from his seated position.  
“Finally! Some crime fighting action!” Raph curled a fist, grinning widely. “Now this is what I’m talking about.”   
“Let’s go team.” 

* * *

The four of them had been patrolling the city out in broad evening, looking for any suspicious signs of this murderer. Donnie pulled out his latest invention, a tiny little mechanical bug that had a camera on it. He could use it to fly around to scan the city’s whereabouts. Leo suggested that they all split up to search in different directions, and to immediately contact each other if anyone found anything. Mikey hummed, doing several back flips over a few rooftops. He skidded to a halt as he found himself near the edge of town near the docks. There was a giant abandoned house from the looks of it. It was old and rusty, looking like it could fall apart at any second. The turtle leaned onto the balls of his feet, keeping his knees bent as he peered over the edge of the rooftop. Down below he saw a hooded figure dashing away from the alleyways and towards the aged house. The man disappeared inside as the turtle noticed that none of the lights inside were turned on. 

“Dudes,” he pulled out his t-phone to speak into the com. “I think I’ve found something.”

“Where are you, Mikey?” Leo questioned from the other line.

“Uh, somewhere near the docks,” the youngest replied. “Not sure where exactly.”

“I can track down his coordinates,” Donnie’s voice was also heard. “I’ll send it to you Leo and Raph.” 

Mikey hung up when he caught sight of his brothers climbing onto the rooftop that he sat on. The orange clad turtle pointed down below. “I saw a hooded figure enter that creepy house.”

“All right, we finally have him in one place,” Raph cracked his knuckles. “Let’s do this.”  
“We must be stealthy guys,” Leo advised. “We sneak in and tie him up, to leave for the cops. That’s the plan, you all hear?” Mikey nodded his head, following his bros as they leapt down. The four of them went into ninja stealth mode up to the front door. 

“It’s unlocked,” Donnie whispered as he pushed against the door. It opened a small creaking noise. Leo signaled for them to sneak in as they did so. That was when an overwhelming feeling overtook Mikey’s sense. He always had some special thing with sensing that they were being watched, or that something was wrong. 

And the moment he stepped foot into the dark eerie house, Mikey received a foreboding feeling. It was nagging at him, picking at his gut. "Dudes...." Mikey's terrified wide eyes scanned the darkness of the shadows around them on the walls. "I feel like we shouldn't be here..."

"Is Lil Mikey scaaaaaaaared?" Raph taunted, snickering. 

Mikey bit his lip tightly, scowling before taking in a deep breath. "No, that's not it- I- I have a bad feeling about this, I swear!"

"Maybe Mikey's right?" Donnie froze, holding his bo staff upright. Raph rolled his eyes, groaning. 

"Guys, focus," Leonardo turned to face all three of his brothers. "We have a mission to do. We need to track down this murderer, since the cops can't find him. We protect this city, remember?" Donnie and Raph both nodded their heads. Mikey sighed sullenly, dragging his feet along as his brothers ventured further inside the building. He felt Leo place a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikey. As long as we stay together, we will be okay. Stay close to us, got it?" His grip tightened protectively as the orange clad turtle hastily nodded his head.

"Aye aye, captain!" The four of them pursued down the dark hallway, with their weapons drawn. Mikey gulped nervously, feeling his heart race inside his plastron. He didn’t like this at all, for he could feel chills drilling across his skin. The light bulbs flickered, as a faint noise echoed from a certain room. “Dudes,” Mikey froze, feeling Donnie’s shoulder bump into him. At least he wasn’t behind, his brothers suggested that he be in the middle, so they could always keep an eye on him.

“Sounds like heavy footsteps against the wood boards,” Donnie explained, pointing his bo staff towards the direction of the door to their left. Leo held out one digit of a finger, a signal for them to all be silent. He then signaled that they head and sneak into the said room. Mikey stood rooted to his spot as his brothers had furtively snuck the door open. “Come on, Mikey,” Donnie motioned for him to follow. The three of them entered the room that was black as ebony. 

“Donnie, you have a match with you?” Mikey took a tentative step into the room, only to freeze at another sound. It sounded like heavy ragged breathing, and it was coming from behind him. 

Swiveling his body around with the blade of his nunchaku out, Mikey saw nothing there. “Huh?” He peered out from the room and back into the hallway that they had ventured across. He swore he had heard something behind him, yet there was nothing. “Chill lax, Mikey,” he tried to soothe his already terrified self. “You can do this. There is nothing there. This isn’t like one of your horror comic books or movies, nope haha,” he chuckled. Unfortunately, the moment he tried to step foot back into the room something had grasped him. Mikey tried to scream bloody murder, however, found that he couldn’t do so as a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth. He felt his shell slamming against the wood, his body being dragged as the shadows swirled all around him. 

“Mikey!” 


	2. Hypovolemic Shock

Trickles of blood leaked from several cracks in the walls. And Mikey could see slash marks against a nightstand as the lights flickered. The glint of metal in the faint light in the dark room propelled Mikey’s instincts. He swung his legs up, kicking the intruder as the grip on his mouth had released. The turtle twirled on his shell, flipping himself upright to stand on both legs. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” He demanded. It was then that the youngest found himself in some sort of bedroom. The nightstand was broken in half, the drawer open as contents were spilled across the floor. A shattered mirror littered glass shards in another corner. The drapes were ripped and shredded. And the bed… the bed was completely annihilated. The bed frame splintered wood chunks along with torn sheets. Even through the dimness of the room, Mikey could see a dark silhouette standing in the corner. A strong stench filled Mikey’s nostrils as he wrinkled his nose. The room was full of the scent of blood, and from the rancid smell of it, it was a lot. The dark figure stepped out from the shadows as Mikey gasped sharply. “It’s you…” He now had a full picture of the man before him. His eyes were bloodshot, blood stained his shirt, along with his hands. They were covered with it, red droplets dripping off his fingertips. Not to mention the bloody knife he held in one hand. 

The moment he moved, Mikey tried to scream only to feel his head being slammed against the wall. He groaned, shooting his right arm into his shell as the blade swung at him. It barely missed his arm, if it weren’t for Mikey’s fast reflexes. The turtle thrust up one of his legs, kicking the man directly in the stomach. This was enough to make him stumble back as Mikey used his kusarigama chain to knock the sharp knife from the man’s grip, throwing the weapon out the window as the glass shattered into a million pieces. “Stop!” The man seemed to go rigid, his dull eyes staring at Mikey. The youngest turtle was about to advance, but was stopped by the man’s expression. It wasn’t that of pure hatred, it was one of horror. The man stumbled back, grasping both sides of his head mumbling something over and over again. 

“Don’t think it, don’t say it. Don’t think it, don’t say it.” His body trembled violently, as he sank down to his knees, rocking back and forth. Mikey didn’t know how to react to that. The turtle standing there in perplexed shock. Yes, the man tried to kill him, and this was no doubt the murderer, but something was terribly wrong. This man was scared out of his wits, now portraying his real emotions. “I didn’t do it. I didn’t- He made me do it!” Tears were streaming down his face at this point as Mikey noticed the human sobbing. He was shuddering vehemently. 

“Hey,” Mikey retracted his weapons, putting them into the holsters of his belt. He knelt down, holding out his hands in a calm manner to not disturb the already distraught man. “I’m not going to hurt you, dude.” He tried to inch closer towards him. Mikey knew the mission was to capture the murderer to turn him into the police. But something was telling the freckled terrapin that this man wasn’t being intentional. His behavior was rather odd. Something was bothering him, and Mikey felt sympathy for him. 

“I can’t!” The man blurted, eyes wide with terror as his back pressed against the wall. “I didn’t do it! He made me do it!”

“Dude, chill lax,” Mikey frowned, the man was becoming hysterical. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“N-no… it’s not…” the man was a sobbing mess, his hand clenching something tightly in the pocket of his jacket. He brought his hand out to reveal the gun that he held, and a crumpled-up piece of paper in his other hand. Mikey froze, he could hear scratching noises echoing around him. The man shuddered, and as the orange clad turtle had expected the man to point the gun at him, but he didn’t. Mikey’s face paled visibly as his mouth hung open. The man wasn’t pointing the gun at him, he was pointing it at himself, directly at the head. 

The words came out of the turtle’s mouth faster than he could think, it just came out as an instinct. “Dude…. don’t… put the gun down…” This all felt so terribly wrong and Mikey didn’t know what to do in this situation. How was he supposed to stop this man? 

“Whatever you are, take this…” the man shoved the wrinkled paper into Mikey’s hand. “You must burn this paper… no matter what it takes… and get out of here and never return…” 

“What? Dude I don’t understand,” Mikey shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The terrapin attempted to open the crumpled paper as the man cut him off suddenly.

“Don’t! You must not read! You must not think it, don’t say it.”

“I don’t understand,” Mikey shoved the crinkled paper into his belt. 

“You must not say the name! Whatever you do, don’t say it! Don’t think it, don’t say it. Don’t think it, don’t say it…”  
“You’re not making any sense!” Mikey clenched his fists tightly. “Please… put the gun down, let me help you…”

“It’s the only way…” the man rasped. His lips curved into a coy smile, as the human erupted into maniacal laughter. 

“No, don’t-!” Mikey reached out a hand, only to hear the sound of the gun clicking. Everything was a blur as the man fired the gun at his head. Mikey let out a shrill scream, gasping in immense horror as tears pooled from his eyes. The man laid there, emotionless on the floor. His eyes and mouth were open, blood pooling out and coating the wooden floorboard. 

“MIKEY!” The bedroom door was snapped off his hinges as the other three turtles appeared. The three of them lunged protectively in front of Mikey, as they noticed the youngest trembling violently, keeping a hand covered on his mouth in sheer horror.

“Are you hurt?!” Leo knelt down in front of Mikey. Raph growled, before shoving his sais away as he and Donnie realized that the man was dead. There was no doubting it, for Raph didn’t even need to kick him. 

“Holy mother of mutations…” Donnie muttered in disbelief at the horrid sight of the dead man. The gun laid on the floor, still near his open palm, as blood pooled from his eyes, nostrils and lips. 

Mikey shook his head, unable to speak. The turtle felt nauseous, and disorientated. He could feel three pairs of hands touching him. His brothers’ voices were blurring, sounding like they were underwater. “Mikey!”

“What’s wrong with him with Brainiac?!” 

“He’s going into shock!” 

“I-I s-saw it…” Mikey croaked, his voice cracking as tears blurred his vision. “H-he killed h-himself…” The orange clad turtle could hear Raph curse under his breath. This time Leo didn’t bother to scold the hothead about his language. 

“Holy Chalupa,” a blob of purple was in front of him. “He shouldn’t have seen something so traumatic like that… we have to get him back to the lair ASAP!” The last thing Mikey felt was several pairs of arms lifting him up, before the world began to spin and black spots danced in his vision. The light was blinding, the sound of rushing screaming in his ears. It was then Mikey felt bile rise up into his throat and escape his lips. The next moment, darkness had consumed him.


	3. The NAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for another chap? Enjoy!

Mikey jolted upright, gasping for air. "Mikey!" He could feel many pairs of hands pushing him back down on the cot that he laid on. He could hear the sound of a heart monitor beating irregularly in the background.

"Mikey! You need to calm down!" A breathing mask was brought up to his nose and mouth. "Deep breaths, slowly." The orange clad turtle followed Donnie's instructions, taking in deep breaths as the genius demonstrated himself. Once his erratic breathing was under control, his heart began to return to its normal rhythm. The mask was removed as Mikey could feel Leo hug him gently.

"Please don't scare us like that again," the turtle blinked as his head was pressed softly against Leonardo's plastron. He could feel Raph rubbing his head softly, being gentle with his touch.

"W-what happened?" Mikey managed to croak out. His voice felt coarse.

"You went into shock, Mikey," Donnie was kneeling down, slowly removing the needles and IVs from his arms. "After you witnessed something traumatizing."

"That man!" Mikey gasped in realization as it dawned upon him. The memory was burned into his mind, the sound of the gun firing, the blood that leaked from his eyes, nostrils and mouth. And the way his body made a dull thud against the wood board, laying there motionlessly.

"Yes," he felt Leo grasp his shoulder gently. "And you shouldn't have been the one to witness such a gruesome scene. If anything, it shouldn't even be you. You're too innocent, Mikey. You're our little brother."

"B-but I don't understand..." Tears spilled down the turtle's freckled cheeks. "Why?" he rasped. "Why did... he kill himself?" Mikey noticed Raph clench both fists tightly as if trying to contain himself. Leo pulled his head back, still remaining collected, yet Mikey could see something flash across his icy blue eyes. Donnie on the other hand, frowned biting his lip tightly. The three brothers gazed at each other hesitantly, as if wondering if Mikey should know. The genius nodded his head, before gently pulling Mikey up into a seated position.

"Sometimes..." the purple masked turtle tried to find the right words to say. He didn't want to scar Mikey's mind than it already was. Unfortunately, Mikey would need to know someday. "People kill themselves because... they are depressed and feel like life has no meaning, or they simply can't take it anymore. It's called suicide." Mikey's lip trembled at this, feeling Donnie wrap an arm around him. "And in this case with a murderer killing himself it's called murder-suicide. Where the murderer kills a group of people and then himself."

Mikey could feel himself shaking, goosebumps rising on his skin. "But... he was... when I saw him... he kept saying that it wasn't him, and that 'he made me do it!' He was quivering and shaking, even sobbing," Mikey explained, opening his palm as he clenched it.

"He was going hysterical, Mikey. Feeling such remorse and guilt for killing the ones that he took, and couldn't handle dealing with the consequences."

"I tried... I tried to help him... but it was too late..." Tears streamed down Michelangelo's cheeks. He sobbed as he buried his face into his hands. He could feel all three of his brothers now hugging him, embracing him tightly. Their warm presence soothed the turtle.

"We know," Leo rubbed his arm softly. "You have a big heart, Mikey. It's always in the right place."

The turtle sniffled, wiping at his eyes and nose to get rid of the snot. He had been sitting crying his eyes out for a full fifteen minutes straight. Yet, none of his brothers left his side. "It'll be okay, Mikey," Leo soothed.

"You will need some food in your system and stay hydrated. It should help you to feel better," Donnie stood up, making his way into the kitchen to retrieve some food.

"I can get you a blanket, since you seem a bit chilly," Leo added, noticing Mikey's goosebumps. "And we can relax and watch a movie together, how does that sound?"

"I'd like that..." Mikey nodded his head, his lips curling into a small smile. Leo patted his head before exiting the lab. Now there was only Raph who remained next to Mikey's side. The cot dented with the hothead's weight as Mikey turned his gaze away.

"You okay, little brother?" he felt a rough hand touching his arm. It was firm, but also gentle at the same time. Mikey nodded his head, remaining silent as he held his arms tightly. "If you'd like you can sleep with me in my room tonight. So you won't have any nightmares?" Mikey could feel himself being tugged Raph's side, the older turtle wrapping a protective arm around him.

"O-okay..." Mikey leaned his cheek against Raph's plastron, closing his eyes. He tried to will himself to relax in Raph's fierce grip. He could feel a hand rubbing circles on his shell, trying to soothe him. "Raph?..." Mikey whispered, recognizing that he quite didn't tell his brothers about everything that happened when he saw that murderer. Especially not the paper that he was given, and how the murderer kept telling him to not think it, nor say it. It was the man's last wish, and to the burn the paper. Mikey remembered that he had shoved it away into his belt.

"Yeah?" Raph tilted his chin down so he could gaze down at Mikey. Mikey opened his mouth to speak, only to think better of it.

"Actually... never mind," Mikey closed his mouth, pressing himself closer into Raph.

"Something bothering you, Knucklehead?"

"No... just-" Mikey shook his head, burying his face further into Raph's plastron. He always felt safe and at ease in Raphael's arms. "C-can you h-hold me?" he blushed in embarrassment at his statement. Raph didn't reply, only tugging Mikey into his lap as the orange masked turtle sighed in relief. Later tonight, the youngest would certainly burn that paper.

The rest of the day was spent with Mikey resting on the cot, and eating some food to get some energy in his body, along with staying hydrated. The four brothers watched a movie together just as Leo had promised Mikey. It wasn't until midnight was then the movie was over.

"Goodnight, guys," Donnie waved his hand, before walking off to the direction of his room. He made sure to give Mikey a one-armed hug before he left.

"Goodnight, Mikey," Leo rubbed Mikey's head fondly. The youngest leaned into Leo's touch for brief moment, before hugging him. Leonardo hugged him back before heading off into his room.

"You coming, Knucklehead?" Mikey blinked, realizing that he hadn't moved from his spot. Raph was standing by the entrance of the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Oh yeah! Uh, first I've got to do something, dude. I'll get my blanket and pillow," Mikey hastily replied. Raph nodded his head, turning around to walk to his room.

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, a hand digging into his belt to pull out the crumpled piece of paper. He walked into the kitchen as he turned on the stove. Using his hands to untangle and open up the paper Mikey stared down at the numerous words that were written all along its edges. 'Don't think it, don't say it. Don't think it, don't say it. Don't think it, don't say it.' They swirled around in a circular pattern until it came to the very center where one name was written.

Mikey blinked as he stared at the word. "Huh?" He raised the mask of his brows in confusion. "The Bye Bye Man? What kind of name is that?" he retorted, rolling his eyes before thrusting the paper into the stove. The paper began to crumple and burn, turning into ashes as the lights in the kitchen suddenly flickered, before going out completely.

The youngest yelped at the sudden darkness. "What the shell?" He could feel himself shaking as he reached over the wall to turn on the lights to which they did. The orange clad turtle blinked in perplexity, flicking the lights off and on. Nothing strange occurred, the lights did as they were supposed to. With that, Mikey shrugged his shoulders before exiting the kitchen.

The ashes on the stove flickered with a faint redness before turning black. Mikey had made his way into his bedroom to retrieve his blanket and pillow, thus heading into Raph's room for the night.


	4. Stage 1: Sound

Michelangelo couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning on Raph's bed, hearing noises buzzing. Why couldn't it be quiet for once? Why couldn't he sleep?

"Mikey?" He could feel Raph's arms around him. Great, he must've woken Raph up. "You having a nightmare?" Mikey nodded his head at that, feeling tears beginning to burst. He had to be dreaming, this all had to be some sort of terrible nightmare. He shut his eyes tightly as Raph pressed him into his plastron, keeping a vice-like grip on his little brother. "It's okay, little brother," Raph whispered, holding him protectively. "I'll scare all your nightmares away. They can't hurt you, not while I'm around."

Mikey could feel his heart swell at Raph's statement. He truly did love him, and it was rare for Raph to show affection or rather his emotions. As much as the orange clad turtle wanted to believe him, he knew he was lying. Even in Raph's warm presence he could still hear those horrid noises. The sound of clawing and scraping against the walls. No, Raph wouldn't be able to protect him this time. Mikey shuddered, trying time force himself to sleep despite the noises overwhelming his ears.

And so it seemed that Mikey only managed to get several hours of sleep that night. The next morning he was awoken early, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Raph's body jostled, shifting as emerald eyes opened to gaze into Mikey's.

"Mornin' Raphie," Mikey smirked, knowing fully well how much he hated that nickname.

"Don't call me that," Raph huffed, removing his arms from around Mikey as he got up from the bed. He turned to face him as he put on his red bandana mask. "You sleep okay, little brother?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded his head. "I did."

"Good," Raph grinned. "Now come on, you feel up to makin' breakfast? And morning training? We better get goin' before Leo drags us out."

"Sure thing brah," Mikey nodded his head, tying his orange mask behind his head. He followed Raph out into the kitchen as he bit his lip tightly. Usually he was a terrible liar, but somehow he managed to convince Raph.

Leo and Donnie were already seated in the kitchen, with Donnie sagging against the counter like a zombie. "Good morning, Mikey," Leo greeted, raising his hand.

"Morning, Leo!" Mikey reciprocated him. The freckled turtle rummaged through the cupboards in pulling out a large skillet. "Omelettes coming right up!"

"Man, haven't had that in forever," Raph took a seat beside Leo. Donnie was still sulking, taking a sip of his steaming coffee. He was always grouchy in the mornings.

Mikey hummed you himself as he cracked several eggs into a bowl, whisking them up as he added shredded cheese and sprinkles of pepper. As he poured the egg mixture onto the skillet, letting it cook. He listened to the sound of the food sizzling. Noticing the burnt ashes in one of the other stoves, Mikey quickly brushed it off and dumped it into the trash, washing his hands afterwards to keep them clean.

And there it was. The sound of scraping again, like someone was racking their claws against the wall. Mikey jumped a bit, hand clenching tightly around the hilt of the skillet.

"Mikey?"

"Hm?" Baby blue eyes turned to meet darker midnight blues. Leo's expression was that of worry as he could tell that something was on Mikey's mind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm peachy!"

"No ya ain't ya Numbskull," Raph growled out. "You were having nightmares." So Raph apparently did see through his lie? Oh how Mikey wished that he wasn't a terrible liar.

"Talking about them usually helps," Leo added. Mikey grimaced, flipping an omelette over once it was completely cooked on one side. He took it out onto a plate before doing the others for his other two bros.

"I don't know I uh-" he tried to find the right words to say.

"Is this about that man again?" Mikey turned his gaze back to the skillet, nodding his head. He couldn't bare to look at his bros, for they certainly would be able to discern his expression.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well that's to be expected," Donnie piped up, surprising them all. "After all, that was a traumatic thing to watch."

"It was..." Mikey nodded shakily, finishing up the omelettes. "Here you go dudes! Enjoy!" He handed them some forks and glasses to pour orange juice in. The three of them immediately began to dig into the delicious meal. Mikey sighed in relief as he too took one for himself. He munched slowly, taking little bites. The sounds were still buzzing in his ears, making his heart jump. He wanted to turn around so badly to see what was causing such loud noise, but he didn't want to bother nor worry his brothers any further. They didn't even seem worried. It was as if they didn't even hear anything. "You dudes hear anything?" Mikey dared to ask.

"No," Leo replied, turning to give Mikey a look. He listened before shaking his head. His other brothers gave him the same look. "I don't hear anything."

"Nothing," Raph replied, shoving a mouthful of omelette into his mouth.

"I don't hear anything either," Donnie added.

"Oh...." Mikey deadpanned, finishing off a bite of his breakfast.

"Something bothering you, Mikey?" Donnie questioned, placing a hand onto the turtle's shoulder. "Are you hearing things?"

The youngest shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't really get good sleep..." he admitted truthfully.

"Perhaps you should take it easy on training today," Leo patted his shoulder. "All right? And rest some more."

"Okay, Leo," Mikey took his finished plate and put it into the sink. His brothers followed suit before walking into the dojo. Leo suggested that they start with simple katas at first.

Mikey moved his legs into a fighting stance as he made punches in the air. The creaking noises began to decline, lowering Mikey's anxiety level.

"Now let's try Sendo justu and meditate," Leo said. Mikey groaned at this, knowing fully well that meditation wasn't his thing. But maybe perhaps it would help. At least in order to clear his mind. He sat down on the mat beside Leo and Raph and Donnie on the end. The four of them closed their eyes, meditating as they took in deep breaths. Mikey could feel his body functions slowing down, along with his breathing. His mind felt at ease, and he felt relaxed.

That was until, another noise startled him from his reverie. The sound of moaning, loud and clear beside him. He knew that sound by instinct, just like that one time that sea monster grabbed their submarine and was making noises. The four brothers could understand animalistic sounds like that.

_Hey! We're not that kind of sub!_

Mikey's eyes flew open as he gasped, gazing around to find his brothers still in their meditative poses. He blinked in confusion, he could've swore that he heard one of his brothers moaning, and not the good kind. Gulping, as he closed his eyes to try to ignore the seductive sound. Mikey tried to will his nerves to cool down. Yet, it was unsuccessful. He heard another groan, a deeper one this time. It was right in his ear, and this he couldn't ignore. The image of his brothers all touching themselves or 'making love' with the one they love flashed across Mikey's mind. He gagged, eyes flying opening as he staggered forward.

"Mikey!" His brothers were immediately pulled out from their meditative poses at the gagging noise that erupted from Mikey's throat.

"I can't I can't I can't!" Mikey blurted, feeling bile rise up into his throat. "I can't do this right now... I can't be here right now by you dudes... I don't feel so good..." he gagged again, this time a hand clamping over his mouth before he dashed out from the dojo.

However, the moment Mikey made his way into the bathroom, he flung himself at the toilet and threw up all contents of his breakfast.


	5. Stage 2: Sight

“Mikey?” He could feel a hand touching his shell as he continued to retch. He sniffled, wiping the tears that stung in his eyes. Another hand felt his forehead and gasped.

“You have a fever.” Yep, that was Donnie. Mikey’s vison swam as he felt disoriented. He heaved as he finally stopped throwing up. “You need to relax, Mikey. This is probably the after effects of the shock.” Mikey nodded his head, allowing his brothers to haul him up. Leo wrapped a warm blanket around him as Donnie fetched a bowl and glass of water just in case. He included a tray of some fruits and salt crackers. “You’ll need some energy, but eat slowly.”

The orange masked turtle could feel Leo taking off his bandana mask, setting it aside. Michelangelo found that he was in his room again, being laid down onto his bed. 

“Hold this to his forehead, Raph,” Donnie obstructed. Mikey felt something icy and cool against his forehead, and boi it felt so refreshing. Donnie was in front of him, motioning for Mikey to open his mouth. The said turtle obeyed, seeing the thermostat that was placed in. 

“102, that’s pretty high. But you should be all right, as long as it cools down.” Mikey blinked hazily, seeing the three figures of his brother blurring into spots of green, red, blue and purple. 

“Uuuuugh,” Mikey groaned. Usually he’d be enjoying the attention he was getting from all of his brothers, but he just wanted to sleep. He felt so horrible. 

“You need to sleep, Mikey,” he could hear Leo say. “It’ll help.” Mikey closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. For once he slept throughout the entire day. The next time he woke up, he found that his brothers weren’t in his room. Feeling his head, Mikey felt that it was burning as from before. It had subsided, and boi was he glad. Not to mention that he didn’t hear any strange sounds. “Guess I was just a sick dude,” he tied his mask back around as he exited his room. His stomach was rumbling as he came into the open center room. 

“Hey, Mikey. How are you feeling?” He heard Leonardo ask. Mikey blinked utterly confused as he turned his head. Leo was in that pool that surrounded the dojo, his head poking above the water.

“Dude???” Mikey walked towards him, pointing. “Why are you in the pool?” 

“What are you talking about?” Leo tilted his head in confusion. “I was just using the tire swing.” 

“Uh- okay…” Mikey drawled at loss at words. Leo began to giggle, before diving underneath the pool as Mikey stepped back in shock. He watched his older brother swim around in the water. It was then that Leo stopped, sitting at the bottom as he stared up at Mikey. 

As much as Mikey wanted to eat, he felt like he couldn’t move from his spot. He could hear voices buzzing around him, but they sounded distorted. “Leo? Why aren’t you coming out of the water?”

“Mikey!” 

“Leo!” He could see his oldest brother thrashing in the water, bubbles escaping his mouth. Mikey moved into a flash, leaping into the pool. He dove towards his brother trying to grasp him. The moment he did, his surroundings suddenly changed. He was no longer in the water, he was outside, standing on a rooftop. 

Noises blurred around him, loud and demanding. Someone was screaming his name, but he couldn’t respond. The day looked so bright, the sky so clear and beautiful. Oh how he missed being out from the lair. He just wanted to take in that sweet fresh air. And he did, he opened his mouth taking in gulps of air. He expected the sweet release to flood into his lungs, however, Mikey found himself choking. None of this made sense! How could he be choking on air! 

“MIKEY!” He felt something grasp him, as the youngest clawed his hands at his throat. He continued to choke, mouth wide open as darkness began to consume his vision. 

Tugging Mikey with all his might, Leo threw his baby brother out from the pool. Donnie and Raph rushed into the main room to find tears streaming down Leo’s face. The leader was performing CPR on Mikey’s plastron and breathing into his mouth.

“MIKEY!” The brothers were all gathered around the youngest who was unresponsive. Raph clenched his fists tightly tears leaking from his eyes. Donnie was breathing heavily, checking for a pulse on Mikey’s wrist.

Leo pumped his hands against Mikey’s plastron harder this time, opening his mouth to breathe air into him. He pulled back as Mikey jerked, water hurling out from his mouth his eyes flew open for a couple seconds. “Mikey!” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out this time. 

“He’s breathing! And he has a pulse!” Donnie cried out, tears of relief flooding down the genius turtle’s face. 

“What the shell happened here, Leo?!” Raph demanded, cradling Mikey’s head.

“I don’t know…” Leo’s body began to shake. Usually he was the one with a calm demeanor, but seeing his brother do that…. it horrified him. “I asked him if he was feeling better. And he was staring at the pool, talking as if he couldn’t hear me. The next thing I know, he screams my name and jumps in. He was thrashing in the water, until he just stood there. His eyes were wide open, and he gazed around. Mikey smiled at me,” Leo shuddered at the vivid recent image of his little brother trying to drown himself in the pool. “And he opened his mouth and he was choking. I dived in trying to grasp him, but he fought against me. He was clawing at his throat, before his eyes glazed over…”

“He… tried to drown himself?!” Raph’s eyes were wide with horror. He could fathom the thought of his baby brother doing something like that. 

“Guys!” Donnie stood up, pointing to his lab. “We have to take him to my lab right now! He may have tried to drown himself whether it was intentional or not. But I think he was hallucinating, and this isn’t good.” 

Leo and Raph wasted no time to haul Mikey up and rush into the lab. The youngest was set onto a cot as Donnie began to run vitals and examine. “His fever is gone, this doesn’t make sense.” 

Leo folded his arms worriedly as Raph stood next to Mikey’s side. Just when Donnie inserted an IV into Mikey’s arm, the freckled turtle’s body jerked voluntarily, eyes flying open. His wide eyes glazed around as if he didn’t notice his brothers standing there.

“Mikey,” Donnie waved his hand in front of his brother’s face. “Can you see me? Mikey?!”

Mikey’s face turned pallid. He stared at the figure that stood behind his brothers. The man was cloaked in black, his skin ashen and white. Blood leaked from his empty eye sockets, and cracked lips. Pointing a finger directly at Mikey, before the lab doors screeched, opening wider. The freckled terrapin heard snarling noises as he yelled in fear. There in the doorway stood a vicious creature. It looked like some sort of hound by the looks of it. It’s body was skinless, bright blood as blood. The gold eyes stared gun down, snarling with its unhinged jaw. In that moment, it leapt at the turtle. The mouth wide with arrayed teeth as blood spurted into the air.

Mikey let out an ear-piercing scream as he jumped from the cot. He could feel hands grasping him and someone calling him. Yet he could only thrash in pure terror, screaming at the top of his lungs. He fought against the hold on him, tears streaming download his cheeks at a tremendous rate. 

“MIKEY!” He felt something sharp piercing his skin. That’s when he felt the darkness collapsing upon him.


	6. Stage 3: KILL

“None of this makes sense,” Donnie tapped his chin. “Mikey shouldn’t be having after effects from the shock this severe. Perhaps we need to recall recent events?” 

“You know, Mikey’s been acting weird since the murderer incident,” Leo murmured gazing down at his unconscious little brother. 

Raph nodded his head. “Yeah I clearly remembered him wanting to say something but then he shut up about it. I didn’t press any further.” 

“Wait, he did?” Leo turned to face Raph. Donnie grabbed a cloth as he dabbed the sweat off. “Why didn’t you ask, Raph? This could've been vital information!”

“What? That Nutball didn’t want to, and plus he was having nightmares, Leo,” Raph folded his arms as the two of them were glaring at each other. 

“I think that we need to ask Mikey what’s bothering him,” Donnie pulled the cloth away from the turtle’s forehead. “If he’s having hallucinations, he needs to know.” The three of them nodded, watching the youngest as he began to squirm uncomfortably. “It appears that even with a syringe that he can’t remain calm.”

“Donnie?” The sounds of the heart rate monitor beeping began to rise. “Is that supposed to happen?”

“His heart is fibrillating!” 

“In English, Einstein!” Raph growled.

“I don’t know!” Donnie gasped, hands clenching around the heart rate monitor. “He’s having an irregular heart beat!” 

Mikey’s eyes shot open, hands ripping out the IVs from his arms as blood spurted out. “MIKEY!” Donnie tried you grasp him, gasping in horror at the sight of blood. The youngest felt a hand touching his arm, and the moment it did pain flared up his forearm. He screamed as it felt like flames were scorching his skin. Multiple hands were grasping him. “LET GO!” He screamed, “ah! It hurts!! You’re hurting me!” 

“Mikey we aren’t hurting you!”

“We’re just touching you, you need to calm down, Michelangelo.” 

“Hurts…. hurts… pain… make it go away!” The turtle tossed his head from side to side. He felt the burning sensation rising. His skin felt like it was crawling. He suddenly saw a million spiders crawling over his skin, he could feel them tingling him. Letting out another blood curling scream Mikey’s body reacted, punching the hand that was closest to him. 

Donnie stumbled back, “You’re okay little brother! You need to calm down! It’s us!” 

A snarl escaped Mikey’s lips as he lunged at Donnie, making Leo and Raph step back in sheer horror. All Mikey saw was a beast before him, and he had enough. Rage coursed through his veins, as one thought burned through his mind. **_KILL_**. The urge was so overwhelming that Mikey screamed, raining blows and punches at Donnie’s face. 

“MIKEY!” Leo and Raph grasped him, tugging him back. But in Mikey’s mind they were merely dark shadows. Usually he would cower in fear. Yet all he saw was a hazy red. Mikey elbowed the tallest shadow directly in the face, sending him colliding against the wall. 

The next shadow snarled, as Mikey’s eyes widened stepping back. He pulled out his nun-chucks twirling them. “Stay away from me!” He yelled, leaping at the shadow and wrestling against the floor. Mikey used his number-chuck to whack him in the head, hard enough to knock him out. The youngest stood, quivering instantly as he stared at the three unconscious black bodies that laid there. He needed to get out of here! He needed to get away! 

The walls were crawling with shadows and spiders. It was then Mikey saw that same hound again, this time it ripped off one of the heads from the bodies he fought. Blood immediately pooled everywhere, trickling from his fangs. Mikey screamed, rushing out from the lab. He could hear the sound of snarling, and bones snapping from behind him. His shell slammed against the hardness of the floor. Above him stood that same freaky man, pointing a finger at him, directly at his head. 

“Kill them, you know you want it.” 

“NO!” Mikey howled, covering his ears tightly. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” He wasted no time in escaping from the lair. He didn’t understand! Why were all these terrible things happening to him?! He yelped at the sensation that he felt. It felt like knives were piercing his skin, and Mikey could see blood. Blood trailing down his arms. The turtle came to a halt, curling in onto himself. Shuddering violently as he clutched into his head. He could still hear his voice, booming through his mind. _“You cannot escape. There is no escape. There is no escaping from yourself.”_

“NO!” Tears streamed down Michelangelo’s face. It was then he caught a glimpse of a headlight and the sound of a horn blaring loudly. The turtle leapt from his spot, his plastron slamming against the side of the train tracks as the speeding train barely missed him. The wind whipped his face as Mikey gasped, the air having been knocked out of him. 

Did he just nearly get himself killed by an oncoming train?! He didn’t even see it. It was like his surroundings were betraying him. He couldn’t tell what was real or not anymore. Everything was betraying him, his hearing, his sight, his touch, his feelings. And then he ran. He didn’t know where, but his legs propelled him further. His surroundings blurred, images flashing before him. Mikey skidded to a halt as he found himself on a rooftop. So he somehow ended up topside? 

“Woah, Mikey, are you okay?” He blinked, startled to find a black-haired human gazing at him. He was holding a hockey stick, with a bat in hand. KILL. It was like he couldn’t disobey, and an uncontrollable force had a grip on him. Mikey’s hand shot out like a viper, clasping around Casey’s throat as he slammed the human against the cement. 

“AH!” 

“You will die!” Mikey snarled, hissing in his face.   
  


“M-Mikey!” Casey gasped, choking as he could no longer make out another word. His eyes rolled to the back his head as a deep chuckle escaped Mikey’s lip. Another unseen force thrust Mikey’s body aside as he grunted. Lifting his head, Mikey was met with a redheaded girl that was leaning over Casey’s body as the guy hacked, taking in the air that was starved from him. 

“What is wrong with you?!” 

“April? Casey?” Mikey gasped, taking a step back. The redhead’s expression softened upon realizing that something was indeed wrong. 

“Mikey?” Mikey shook his head, taking another step back to leap off the rooftop. “Mikey!” The turtle swung down, using his kusarigama chain to lower himself to the ground. He grunted as someone bumped into him. The freckled turtle yelled at the sting of pain as the human held out his arms.

“Woah, I’m so sorry!” The purple dragon member took a frightened step backward, upon noticing who he had bumped into. 

“You,” Mikey’s eyes narrowed at Fong. The man’s face widened with horror as the turtle pulled out the blade his nun-chuck.“Look, I really didn’t mean to cause any harm-“ Mikey didn’t allow him to say another word as he embedded the blade into the man’s side. He let out a shriek, as Mikey slammed him into the gravel. Mikey grasped him by the head, slamming it repeatedly until there was a loud crunching noise. Part of his head had split open, blood and fluid spilling out. The freckled turtle took the blade, slicing it across his throat. He smiled at the blood that splattered onto his hands. Who would’ve thought that killing felt so great? 

“MIKEY!!!!!” He gazed his head up to find April, Casey and his three brothers standing on the rooftop above him. All of them wore expressions of dread and abhorrence. Donnie held some sort of tube-like gun, firing it as a dart penetrated Mikey’s shoulder. The orange clad turtle howled, stumbling back as he fell onto his shell. He began to writhe uncontrollably, foam bubbling from his mouth. 

“No! No, no, no, NO!” The last thing Mikey saw was that man’s smirk of malice flashing before his eyes. He felt himself being rendered unconscious once again. 


	7. Stage 4: Insanity

“He killed Fong without second thoughts…” Leo blurted completely flabbergasted. Donnie had suggested that they strap down Mikey’s body to the cot. They couldn’t risk it, not when he knocked them unconscious, and then killed a man right before their eyes. 

“And don’t forget he nearly choked me to death!” Casey exclaimed, adding as well. 

“Mikey would never do this… not even on his worst day…” Raph folded his arms across his plastron.

“Raph’s right,” April frowned, gazing at Mikey’s pale form on the cot. “I sensed that his mind was in turmoil, like… I sensed something foreign something unknown that has corrupted his mind.” 

“He could be dangerously sick, since he seemed to be having hallucinations,” Donnie tapped his chin. 

“No,” April shook her head. “He’s not sick. His mind is,” April pointed to her head. “Like he no longer has control over himself.”

“What are you talking about, April?” Leo questioned, giving the red head a confused expression. “That somehow his mind has been infected?” “What was the last thing that you remember before Mikey went insane like this?” She asked, wanting to press matters.

“Ever since we went into that abandoned home, to track down that murderer that was in the news several days back. The one who murdered all his friends and his entire family,” Donnie turned to face April. “Apparently the murderer dragged Mikey into another room. And from what we’re told Mikey saw the man kill himself.” 

“Is that it?” 

“Well, he kept mentioning how that the man was sobbing hysterically. Kept ranting how he said that he didn't do it, and that ‘he’ meaning someone else made him do it. After that Mikey went into shock and was never the same again. And Raph said that at one-point Mikey wanted to tell him something, but decided against it.” 

“Hmm,” April walked up to press a gentle hand onto Mikey’s head. “Maybe I can try to locate his memory to see what actually happened that night through his eyes?” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Donnie grasped April’s shoulder, frowning in worry. 

“I need to do this, Donnie,” April brushed his hand off her shoulder. “If anyone can use their psychic powers and enter another’s mind. It’s me. We need to figure out what’s really going on inside Mikey’s head.” Donatello took a step back, biting his lip tightly as he nodded his head. The three brothers gathered around as April closed her eyes. She kept a hand placed on Mikey’s head as her hair began to burst from her ponytail. 

A beam of pastel pink surrounded April’s head as she focused all her powers in entering Mikey’s one memory. “Please, Mikey. I just want to help you. Show me everything you saw that night.” Michelangelo groaned, thrashing as if he was pain even whilst unconscious. “Ah!” April grasped the sides of her head tightly.

“April?” The girl felt her body slamming as it felt like the air was knocked out from her lungs. She gasped for several moments, realizing that she was in a dark room. Gazing down, she noticed that her body was exactly like Mikey’s. She was seeing this through his eyes! Exactly the way he was saw it! “Dude.... don't... put the gun down..." April could feel her mouth moving, even though it was Michelangelo’s. Then she felt it, the feeling of dread and despair that Mikey felt. This all felt so wrong.

"Whatever you are, take this..." the man shoved the wrinkled paper into Mikey's hand. "You must burn this paper... no matter what it takes... and get out of here and never return..." 

"What? Dude I don't understand," Mikey shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The terrapin attempted to open the crumpled paper as the man cut him off suddenly.

"Don't! You must not read! You must not think it, don't say it."

"I don't understand," Mikey shoved the crinkled paper into his belt. 

"You must not say the name! Whatever you do, don't say it! Don't think it, don't say it. Don't think it, don't say it..."

"You're not making any sense!" Mikey clenched his fists tightly. "Please... put the gun down, let me help you..."

"It's the only way..." the man rasped. His lips curved into a coy smile, as the human erupted into maniacal laughter. 

"No, don't-!" Mikey reached out a hand, only to hear the sound of the gun clicking. Everything was a blur as the man fired the gun at his head. Mikey let out a shrill scream, gasping in immense horror as tears pooled from his eyes. 

The man laid there, emotionless on the floor. His eyes and mouth were open, blood pooling out and coating the wooden floorboards. The dead man’s body spasmed for a moment, flickering. It was then that April saw an image flash before her. A ghoul face, snarling at her. **GET OUT!** The image of a red skinless hound snapping its bloodied jaws at her was the last thing she saw before she was blocked out from Mikey’s mind and slammed back into reality.

“APRIL!” The girl was on the floor, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t realize that she was screaming, until the sound of her own voice flooded into her ears. Donnie was instantly on his knees, grasping her hands. 

“Red?” Casey was leaning over as we’re both Leo and Raph.

“That…” April gasped, shuddering as she rubbed her arms. She felt Donnie wrap his warm arms around her. “Was the most horrifying memory that I’ve ever seen…”

“What happened?” Donnie tightened his grip on her. “What did you see?” 

“That man gave Mikey his last wish right before he shot himself in the head. He handed Mikey this crumpled paper, telling him to burn it and to…” April froze, eyes widening in realization. 

“To what?” Leo blinked, noticing how April cut off abruptly.

“April?” Donnie felt the girl pushing him back.

“Don’t think it… Don’t say it… don’t think it don’t say it… Those are the words that man told Mikey.”

“What the shell is that supposed to even mean?” Raph raised a brow of red his mask. He shared a look with Leo. 

“And then I saw this creepy ghoul-like face and this skinless hound…” April immediately grasped onto Casey’s arm. “Casey Jones, to the library NOW!” The redhead practically dragged a confused Casey out from the lab and out from the lair. 

“Did they just… ditch us?” Raph murmured in disbelief. 

“Seems like it.” The sound of snarling directed the three brothers’ attention to the cot. There Mikey lay, conscious this time. His eyelids fluttered before opening. 

“Mikey?” Donnie reached a tentative yet hesitant hand towards his little brother. Mikey stared right through him, as if he didn’t see him. Donnie dared to touch Mikey’s shoulder and the turtle didn’t even react.

A small wicked smile appeared on Mikey’s face before turning into a smirk. A deadly one by the looks of it. “Okay… now Mikey’s just creeping me out…” Raph’s eyes widened as his baby brother continued to stare at nothingness.

“DONNIE!” Leo’s eyes widened in terror as he tried to reach out towards the purple masked turtle. Everything was a blur as Donatello let out a pained screech as Mikey had turned his head, biting down hard onto Donnie’s hand. Mikey’s mouth was clamped tightly as the olive-green turtle screamed. The turtle’s teeth dug harder into the skin, to the point that he began to draw blood and feel bone against bone. 

“MIKEY!” Donnie was ripped away from Mikey, Leo and Raph standing protectively in front of him as the three of them stood there, mouths agape at the sight of Mikey before them. Mikey howled, throwing his head back as he snarled, his legs, hands, and arms jerking violently against his restraints. Mikey looked like some deranged psychopath as his restraints began to burst.

“No, no, no, No!” Donnie gasped. “I need the syringe!” Donnie attempted to grasp the dart gun that laid on his table. Donnie shrieked as he felt something sharp piercing his already bleeding hand. Leo and Raph were trying to constraint Mikey as the turtle thrashed against them, yet Mikey still managed to rip out an IV needle and stab it into Donnie’s hand. 

“You are not going anywhere, D~” Mikey reaches over to slam Donnie’s head against the table, adding pressure to the turtle’s jaw.

“Mikey! STOP!” The orange masked turtle grasped the dart gun just as Raph socked him in the stomach. He grunted, stumbling back. Mikey dropped the gun as he sagged to his knees. Tears began to spill from his eyes. 

“Dudes!....”

“Mikey?” Raph lowered his guard upon seeing the turtle now sobbing. The hothead knelt down as Mikey flung himself at him, sobbing into his plastron. 

“Raphie!... I- I- I’m sorry!” The freckled turtle wrapped his arms around Raph.

“Donnie, are you okay?” Leo turned to face the genius as he wrenched out the IV from his injured hand.

“Other than an injured hand. We need to strap Mikey back on the cot with tighter restraints.”

“P-please it hurts!! Help me!” Mikey tightened his grip on his red masked brother. “M-make it s-stop!” He hiccupped, big tears blurring his vision.

“Mikey!” Raph gently yet firmly grasped Mikey’s chin. “You need to tell us what the shell is happening with you!”

“Oh, Raphie.” Mikey’s grip tightened a bit too painfully for Raph himself. The turtle gasped, as Mikey stared at him. A few tears trickled off those freckled cheeks before Mikey burst into full laughter. “Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect. Just perfect. The way I need it to be~” Raph had only a split second before he felt a blade piercing him in his side between his carapace and plastron. He screamed, gasping in sharp pain. Mikey twisted it as Raph gurgled, blood trickling out from his lips as he clutched into Mikey. His side was bleeding out profoundly even onto Mikey who didn’t even give a crap. The freckled turtle wedged it even deeper as Leo and Donnie screamed, unsheathing their weapons. He jerked out the blade as Raph fell onto the floor, lying there motionless as a puddle of blood formed around him. 

Licking his lips Mikey cackled, twirling the blade of his nun-chuck. He licked off the blood from the blade as he pointed at Leo and Donnie. “So who’s next?” 


	8. The Only Way

“So who’s next?~” Mikey grinned a malice smile. 

“Mikey! This isn’t you!” Leo pointed his katana blade at him. 

“Oh it’s me, Leonardo,” Mikey our emphasis on using his full name. “It’s always been me.” 

“No this isn't!” Leo shook his head. He could notice Donnie tiptoeing stealthily towards the dart gun. The leader tried to made Mikey focus on him instead of Donnie. “I know you’re in there,” he took a step forward. “You need to fight this!” For brief moment Leo saw Mikey stagger. Mikey shot out his hand to grasp the dart gun just before Donnie had the chance to touch it.

“Do you really think I was going to let you have this, D?” Mikey turned his head to gaze at his brother. He cradled the gun in his hand as Donnie muttered under his breath. “What’s the fun in that?” Mikey used his hands to crush the syringe-like device, its broken pieces falling to the floor. “Now there is no escaping me.” Mikey walked towards Donnie as the purple banded turtle stumbled back, his shell hitting his lab table. Donnie held out his bo staff flinching as Mikey touched his chin, forcing the olive-green turtle’s gaze up. “Why don’t you join me, Donatello?” 

“Never!” Donnie used his staff to whack Mikey in the face. The freckled didn’t stumble back, his head only being forced back. The youngest rubbed his chin before glaring daggers at Donnie. “Then you shall join Raphael!” He ripped the staff free from Donnie’s grasp, slamming the turtle onto the table as he held out the bo staff, revealing the hidden blade. 

“Mikey!” Leo lunged at the freckled turtle. Mikey’s body twisted swinging the bo staff as the blade sliced across Leo’s arm. The blue masked turtle yelped, clutching onto his hand that began to bleed. 

“Stay out of this, Leonardo!” Mikey returned his attention back to Donnie. Struggling against the purple masked turtle. With his other hand that held his nun-chuck Mikey wedged the blade into D’s thigh. 

“AH!” He jerked it out, using the opportunity to slam Donnie’s head onto the table, making sure to do it repeatedly until the genius went unconscious. Donnie’s body slipped off the table, and fell with a dull thud against the floor. The open wound on his thigh began to bleed, along with a small pool of blood that formed around his head. 

Leo grimaced, clutching onto his bleeding arm as Mikey turned to face him. The youngest thrust aside the bo staff, twirling his nun-chucks that were stained with blood. “Oh the irony,” Mikey chuckled. “Why would’ve thought that the weakest link was actually the strongest of you all?” 

“Please, don’t do this…” Leo gritted his teeth tightly, fighting through the pain to get into a fighting stance. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Oh, but I do,” Mikey smirked. “I want to kill you, and spill your blood all over this room, Leo.”

“Dudes, you’re not gonna believe what we discovered! This is straight out of a horror movie!” The lab doors were shoved open to reveal Casey and April. The two gasped in horror at the bloody sight before them. Raph was lying there as if he was dead, lying in a pool of blood. Donnie too was injured, although the genius groaned as he touched the blood on the side of his head.

“Ugh, my head…. I feel like I got my head knocked loose…” Not to mention the broken syringe gun that lay scattered about. 

“Get Raph, Casey!” April commanded, clutching the file that she held with one hand. Casey made a beeline to Raph’s body, checking his friend over for any signs of life.

“April? Casey?” Mikey’s smirk widened. “You came back to die?”

“STOP!” April clenched her teeth tightly, focusing on sending a psychic beam at Mikey. Leo moved aside, applying weight onto his right side. The beam hit Mikey, sending the turtle colliding against the wall. Mikey groaned, as he fell forward onto his knees. No one dared to move as Mikey gasped, sputtering as he curled his fingers tightly. 

“N-no…” Mikey lifted his gaze, tears immediately pooling into his eyes. He dropped his nun-chucks and stared at his bloodied hands in immense horror. He hurt his brothers! He cut Leo, smashed Donnie’s head and stabbed Raph. The sight of Raph’s lifeless body surrounded by a puddle of pool made Mikey curl in on himself. The turtle felt like he was going to throw up. He had done this! He began to sob, clutching tightly onto his knees. “N-no…. what have I done?!...” 

“Mikey?” Leo sheathed his blade with his one good arm. Recognizing how Mikey was himself after least for this moment. 

“His pulse is weak! But he still has a pulse!” Casey shouted, leaning over Raph’s bloody body. April rushed over to Donnie’s side, helping the purple masked turtle up. 

“You okay, Donnie?” 

“Peachy…” Helping Donnie stand into an upright position, April immediately began to help Casey to stop Raph’s wound from bleeding any further. He had already lost a significant amount of blood.

“C-Casey?...” Raph’s eyelids fluttered, groaning as he was lifted up and set onto a cot. He felt extremely weak. 

“Don’t worry, Raph! Just stay with us!”

“I’m so sorry Mikey…” Baby blue irises gazed up only to feel his own cold chains of his kusarigama chain being wrapped around him. His legs, arms and hands were bound tightly as Leo tightened them. 

“He needs a blood transfusion…” Donnie mumbled weakly, leaning onto the side of the table.

“Donnie! You need to rest!”

“Do whatever you need to do…” Mikey choked, turning his head away. He couldn’t bear to look at his brother, not after what he had done. He had nearly killed Raph. Leo frowned, rubbing Mikey’s arm gently.

“We’ll figure this out, Mikey. I promise.” 

“Leo! We need your help!” The leader turned, walking up to April and Casey. “You need to donate some blood to Raph.” Leonardo nodded his head, allowing April to grab a needle connected to a bag as she began the process. Casey on the other hand made sure to grasp Donnie and guide the genius to another cot that pulled out. 

“You hit your head pretty hard dude,” he told him.

“I know,” Donnie groaned, closing his eyes. Casey grasped several bandages and began to clean and wrap up the stab wound in Donnie’s thigh. Once Leo had donated the certain amount of blood needed to course through Raph’s system, the leader went to work in treating the bloody gash on his right arm. 

“He’s okay…” April sagged in relief upon seeing the color slowly returning into Raph’s features. Leo smiled in relief as well, touching Raph’s arm. The hothead’s chest rose and fell with each breath. The heart monitor began to beat properly. 

Mikey shuddered in the corner. He could help but to feel relief knowing that Raph was okay. He didn’t know how he could live with himself knowing that he had killed a brother. But guilt was gnawing at him, overwhelming him. He stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours. Mikey couldn’t even sleep. His skin was on fire, and he could hear his voice inside his head. 

“What did you discover, April?” Donnie was suddenly off the cot. His head was wrapped with a bandage, though he made sure not to jostle his head too much. For he had a concussion, but they still had a matter to deal with here, Mikey. 

“When I heard the words, ‘don’t think it, don’t say it. Don’t think it, don’t say it.’ It reminded me of some document I read a long time ago. So I went with Casey to the library to look up this document. Here it is,” April opened up the paper, slapping it onto the desk. “As you can see it’s partially destroyed. But it speaks of a man who said the name of a psychopath, don’t say it, don’t think it. This man had coins and a train. Once someone says or thinks his name, he corrupts their mind. It mentions how three teenagers played around with an Ouija board used to summon entities. Apparently one of the teenagers had found a scrap of paper with this evil entity's name inscribed on it and said it out loud.”

“So… Mikey’s mind is infected by this deranged man?” Leo questioned. Raph shifted on the cot, opening his eyes as he could hear voices muttering. He sat up, listening despite the pain he felt in his side. 

“Yes. And here’s his backstory,” Casey pointed as he flipped to the next page. “The man was born in Louisiana, year 1920. He was born with albinism.”

“Which explains why he has a ghoul-like face as I recalled you describing,” Donnie murmured. 

“Exactly,” April nodded her head.

“He was relentlessly teased,” Casey continued. “And tormented. As he grew up he sought revenge on those who tormented him, becoming a serial killer. It’s said that he travels the country by train, planning out brutal murders. Yet, when his eyesight began to fail was when he became a supernatural being. And he thus created a devilish companion, a hellhound.”

“A skinless red hound?” Donnie’s eyes widened. 

“That’s what I saw in Mikey’s mind,” April nodded. “The creature was made from the victims that the man killed. Flesh of his victims sewn together.” The three turtles grimaced at the disturbing image. “The hound is otherwise known as the Gloomsinger. The creature always deteriorates, so that is why this supernatural dark entity is always killing his victims and using their body parts to add to the hound, the eyes, the tongues. I saw how the hound had several eyes wedged into its skin, along with tongues.”

“Dang you’re right, Casey,” Donnie’s eyes widened gazing at the black-haired teenager. “This is straight out of a horror movie.”

“No wonder Mikey is hysterical,” Leo frowned gazing at his baby brother was muttering to himself in the corner. 

“So Mikey apparently read the serial killer’s name on that paper? That makes sense! Don’t think it, don’t say it! Anyone who says or thinks that cursed name is then cursed,” Donnie exclaimed. “You didn’t find out what the name was right?”

“No,” April shook her head. “It’s not written in the document. Only Mikey knows his name, since he read that paper the murderer handed to him.”

“So the murderer was cursed,” Leo folded his arms. “He wasn’t the real murderer. It all makes sense now. This dark entity drives people to kill and murder for him.” 

“Basically, and give them hallucinations,” Donnie added. “Turning them insane.” The purple masked turtle pointed at Mikey. “First with making him hear things, then see things that aren’t real. Making the victim so they can’t discern between what is real and what is not. And then even touch, plaguing his mind to the point that he craves killing.”

“Mikey shouldn’t be suffering like this!” Raph clenched his fists, sitting up in his cot. He tried to make sure that he didn’t jostle his wounded side.

“You’re right, Raph, we need to somehow break this madman’s control over Mikey’s mind,” Leo nodded his head with determination. All of them turned to face Mikey who began to scream as he began to rock back and forth despite being chained up. 

“N-no…” Mikey sputtered. He had heard the conversation his brothers had with April and Casey. Yet their voices were blocked out as a chill ran down his shell. It felt like his body was sweating from every pore. Burns radiated across his skin, scorching as even his tears brought pain. 

“Mikey… we’re going to help you, you need to trust us,” he could hear a faint voice say. Though he couldn’t see anything but darkness.

 ** _“Say my name and your brothers shall suffer just like you.”_** The Bye Bye Man’s voice whispered through his mind. 

“Mikey!” 

“GRAH!” The orange masked turtle yowled, somehow managing to free one of his arms as he socked someone in the face. With his free arm he untangled the chains that held him bound. Everyone froze in their spots, Leo who was in front of him, Donnie behind him with April and Casey and Raph still on the cot. No one dared to move as Leo held a hand on the hilt of his katana. That’s when everything clicked, Mikey knew what he needed to do. 

Mikey laughed gleefully as he stared at the blood on his hands. “I know what I need to do now.” He protruded out the blade of his nun-chuck.

“Mikey… don’t…” Leo started. Four gasps could be heard as instead of pointing the blade at Leo, Mikey pointed it to himself. The sharp edge of the blade touching his neck. 

“MIKEY! LOWER THE BLADE! THIS ISN’T THE ANSWER!” 

A bitter laugh escaped the freckled turtle’s lips. “I don’t want to plague you all. This is the only way.” With that, Mikey slashed the blade directly across his throat. April gasped, tears pooling down her cheeks, while Casey went rigid. Donnie and Raph both screamed Mikey’s name as Leo lunged at his baby brother. 

The baby brother fell into Leo’s arms laughing hysterically as his throat began to bleed out. Blood was covering all over Leo’s hands as the oldest tried to stop the blood that was spurting everywhere. Mikey smiled, before his eyes glazed over and he went still. 


	9. The Mantra

"He has no pulse..." Leonardo could hear Donatello say. The purple masked turtle had knelt down in front of Mikey's motionless body.

"NO! He can't be dead!" Raph's voice hollered from behind. "He can't!" Leo turned to find the hothead completely distraught on the cot. He sobbed burying his face into his hands.

"No..." April gasped, bringing a mouth to her mouth. Casey Jones was silent as was Donnie. Donnie recoiled his hand back, tears leaking out as he began to shake.

"No!" Leo shook his head, feeling his own tears stinging his cheeks. He wouldn't have this! He wouldn't let Mikey die!! Mikey wasn't supposed to die! Sure it was tough to move on from Splinter's death.... but Mikey?.... none of them would be able to even move on. "I am not letting Michelangelo die!" Leo removed his hands that were clamped tightly around Mikey's neck as he pressed both hands together, lifting fingers in a certain pattern and switching positions as he began to chant. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha."

"Uh, what's he doing?" Casey questioned with confusion in his voice.

"The Healing Hands technique!" Donnie gasped, staring at the leader as he continued. "It's an ancient incantation, a remedial technique used to expedite one's injury, removing neurotoxins from the system and other things."

"But.... if Mikey is already dead... he can't bring him back to life?" Casey dared to ask.

"I think he's trying to stop Mikey's wound from bleeding out any further, Casey," April replied.

"Kai. Jin. Retsu," Leonardo continued, moving his hands in fluid motions. "Zai. Zen." The leader's hands began to glow as he pressed them over Mikey's neck as a white glow emitted across Michelangelo's body.

"Woooooah."

"Come on," Leo grunted keeping his hands over Mikey's neck. He could feel the warmth radiating off his palms and into Mikey. The leader pulled his hands back as the bright white light died down. The blood on his hands began to shrivel up and dry. And sure enough, the wound on Mikey's neck had closed up only revealing a pink gash. It had finally stopped bleeding!

With that now solved, Leo formed a fist to perform CPR on Mikey's plastron. "Come on, Mikey!" Leo grunted, pinching his little brother's cheeks so he could open his mouth to breathe into. The air left Mikey's body just as it had arrived. Leo grunted, still sedulous. He continued his movements, still bent on bringing Mikey back. He couldn't give up now.

"Rin. Pyo. Sha," Leo repeated the incantation whilst still performing CPR. Perhaps he could direct all effects of the technique straight into Mikey's heart and lungs. "Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" Leo's hands glowed with such white luminescent. He pounded his fist into Mikey's plastron, hard as the light flooded into Mikey's chest.

Mikey's body jerked instantaneously. His eyes flew open for the fraction of a second, gasping and shuddering for air. Mikey's head fell back, Leo catching it in his warm hands before it could smack against the floor. The leader never thought that he would feel such tremendous relief at the sight of Mikey's plastron rising with each breath and the sound of his heart beating as Leo kept a hand on his wrist in feeling his pulse.

"He's alive!" Donnie exclaimed in disbelief. It had actually worked!

"Fearless..." Raph scrubbed at his tear-stained eyes. "Ya the best."

"I have an idea of how we can heal Mikey's mind once and for all," Leo suggested, as something clicked. He moved back in allowing Donnie, April and Casey to lift Mikey's unconscious body to lay onto another cot, next to Raph. "What if I use the healing hands technique to heal Mikey's corrupted mind?"

"But Leo," Donnie frowned. "Didn't Master Splinter say that it only works on the body and not the mind?"

"He did say that, but he also didn't say to not do it," Leo turned his head to face April, grinning at the redhead. "But we have a psychic advantage here."

"Me?" April pointed to herself.

"Yes," Leo nodded his head. "With your powers you have the ability to enter one's mind. What if I do this healing incantation and you propel the energy into Mikey's mind. Thus, eradicating the darkness inside."

"That might actually work," April blinked, completely baffled.

"Should we keep him tied down?" Donnie inquired.

"I don't think that's necessary. If he begins thrashing then we can hold him down."

"Okay, let's do this," April walked to stand next to Mikey's head. Casey and Donnie stood on both sides of the cot. Raph leaned over a bit, still seated on his cot. Leo began to chant once more.

"Rin. Pyo. Sha." April closed her eyes focusing herself in using her psychic powers. "Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" Leo's hands glowed white holding them above Mikey's forehead. April grunted, sending out a psychic beam in sending the energy from Leo's palms and into Mikey's head directed into his brain and mind.

Donnie's mouth hung open at the sight of white light pouring into Mikey's head. The freckled turtle began to thrash, grunting as sweat trickled down the sides of his head.

"Agh!" Mikey's face contorted into pain. He let out a half whimper half growl. Leo kept his eyes closed and focused as he felt the last bit of the pure energy leaving his hands. The light shot through Mikey's head as the turtle let out an agonizing scream. Leo opened his eyes, staring in shock at the horrid sight before him, as was everyone else in the room. Mikey thrashed viciously against the cot, his hands ripping the sheets. Mikey's eyes flew open, completely white and glazed over. He growled as foam bubbled out from his lips.

"Mikey!" No one dared to move as they didn't know what the heck was happening to the poor frail turtle. The youngest turtle's body began to seize as if some unknown force had a grip on him. White light began to glow on Mikey's skin as the turtle howled louder than before.

This time his head was thrown back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mouth was wide and agape. He let out an inhumane scream, that left the walls of the lab rattling and the ground shaking. Something black began to rise out from Mikey's mouth. It seemed like the freckled turtle had been possessed and the evil spirit was leaving his body.


	10. Sane

The dark shadow flew out of Michelangelo's body as he fell back utterly limp. Leo unsheathed his katana blades as the dark shadow-like substance floated to the middle of the lab, splitting into two. Two forms began to morph, one human-like wearing a black cloak with a white-ghoul-like face and the other a red hellhound.

"Holy chalupa..." Donnie muttered in horror. There right before them was that dark entity, the one who had been plaguing Mikey's mind along with his little pet. The hound's body looked like it was slowly disintegrating, flesh drooping. There were many holes that covered the creature's skin, filled with eyeballs and cut off tongues.

"It's him!" A high-pitched squeak signified that Mikey was now conscious. His body quivered in terror on the cot as he pointed at the cloaked man and the hellhound. "It's the-!"

"MIKEY!" Raph had flung his hand over his cot and over Mikey's mouth silencing his brother. "Shut up, Nutball. Don't ya dare say his name!" Mikey's eyes were wide with horror as Raph climbed onto his cot, keeping a fierce grip on his mouth.

"Or think it!" Leo added, giving Mikey a serious expression.

"Look at me," Raph made sure that he was blocking Mikey's view of the deranged man and beast. His emerald eyes bore into baby blues. There was no way he was letting his baby brother get his mind corrupted once again. "Just think about kitties," Raph whispered, soothingly. "Or Renet, or pizza." Mikey sagged against him as Raph still kept a firm grip on his brother protectively.

"So it seems that since this man had already died and is a supernatural being, his powers aren't as strong in the physical world!" Donnie blurted, pointing his bo staff at the cloaked figure. "He has no control over us, as long as nobody says his name or think about it."

"Then we know what we must do to end this once and for all. GET HIM!" Leo ordered, charging at the man with his katana blades. Donnie moved as well, still trying to not jostle his head. Casey leapt into action as well, pulling out his electrilizer device from underneath a hockey glove. April used her psychic powers to send a beam against the man and the hellhound, forcing them back.

Mikey squirmed against Raph's iron grip as he could hear snarling and the sound of someone being slammed into the wall, followed by a ghostly voice. It was one he recognized too well.

"I will make his demise sweet~" Tears were leaking from Mikey's eyes as he felt Raph use his other hand to grasp his chin. He was forced to gaze back into Raph's burning gaze.

"It's okay, Little Brother," Raph pressed their foreheads together, feeling Mikey shake in his hold. "He has no longer has control over you. You are here. We are here, and we're not gonna let anything happen to you, promise." Mikey could see the sincerity in Raph's voice and eyes, and especially the way the older turtle shielded him from seeing what was happening.

Leo grunted as he felt a hand clasp him around the throat as the hound lunged at him. Donnie's bo staff came forward, the blade penetrating the hound's neck. Due to its body not having enough flesh to keep it upright, the head slid off from its body, plopping onto the floor. The genius grunted in disgust as Casey used his electrilizer to electrocute the beast as it body then exploded.

"Aw sick!" Casey grunted in disturbance at all the gross dead gunk that spilled all over him. The human wiped the grim off himself.

"Leo!" The turtle was released from the Bye Bye Man's grasp as April used her powers in trying to control the man's body, keeping him immobilized. He howled, head snapping up as Leo stood directly above him, katana blade high in the air.

"You will pay for corrupting my brother!" Leo snarled, bringing down the blade straight into the man's face and mouth. The sharp end of the blade poked out from his stomach, as blood leaked out. Retracting the blade as blood gushed out everywhere, the Bye Bye Man fell to the side, his body twitching before poofing into a million spiders. Donnie wasted no time in grasping one of his machine parts to crush the scattering arachnids. A loud POP echoed into the air as black goop was spilled all over the floor along with pieces of white flesh.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Casey gagged, holding a hand to his mouth.

"He's done for," Leo stated, gazing down at the remains of what was left of the horrid man. "He can't ever hurt Mikey or anyone else ever again."

"Let's clean this up right now, because this is not a pretty sight," April suggested, walking to grab a mop, along with Casey. Mikey could feel his heart pounding as Raph gazed behind him as Leo and Donnie both came into Mikey's view of sight.

"He's gone?..." the youngest rasped feeling Raph release his tight grip on him.

"Yes, as long as nobody else knows his name" Leo said, placing a hand into Mikey's hand. "I'm glad you're back, Ototo." The two of them sheathed their weapons as Mikey felt himself being pulled into a group hug with all three of his bros.

"But... his name..." Mikey pointed to his head. The sound of a mop sloshing against a bucket was heard as April appeared.

"Maybe I can help with that?" April placed a soft hand onto Mikey's hand. "I can steal those memories out from your mind, so you won't ever remember the name." Mikey closed his eyes, grimacing as he could feel April's powers working into his head. It was painful, but he gritted his teeth through it before there was a searing pain. He grunted as April pulled her hand back as a piece of crumpled up paper appeared into her hand.

"Uh..." Mikey blinked, confused for a moment. What was the man's name? He couldn't even remember reading the words on that paper. "Thanks April!" He held a thumbs up still feeling exhausted.

"No problem," April held the paper as the three brothers stared at it.

"So... this is the paper with his name inscribed on it that the murderer gave to Mikey?" Donnie tilted his head, studying the paper."Nobody open it! We need to burn this immediately!" Leo blurted, trying time reach for the paper, only for Mikey to beat him to it. "Mikey???"

"I'm on it!" The youngest hopped off the cot, despite how weak his legs felt. He rushed into the kitchen with the others following behind as the turtle turned one of the stove tops to high. "BOOYAKASHA!" He threw the crushed paper at the stove as it immediately erupted into flames.

The paper turned into ashes as April used her telepathic powers to dump the remains into the trash can.

"Glad that's finally over," Raph grimaced, smiling. His side still hurt, but he was glad that everything could finally return back to normal. His baby brother could now be his usual energetic self, instead of being insane, which Raph had to admit was so un Mikeyish that it even freaked him out.

"I'm so sorry... Raph..." Mikey seemed to notice his brother holding his bandaged side. He hiccupped as tears trickled over his freckled cheeks. "I can't believe I did this..." he turned away. "I choked Casey... nearly killed Raph... hurt Leo and Donnie... I hurt everyone and even killed... someone..." he still remembered what it was like to feel that rage coursing through his veins, driving him to slaughter and kill. The pleasurable feeling of shedding blood horrified Mikey. He didn't want to ever feel like that again...

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mikey," Leo grasped his shoulder, turning him around so he was facing them. "Yes, we didn't understand the full context of what was happening at first. But that wasn't you. It was that man who controlled you, it's not your fault."

"You s-sure?..."

"Yes," Leo smiled as did Raph, Donnie, Casey and April. "And now you don't need to be scared anymore. Because he's gone for good. And we're just glad to have you back," Leo pulled him into a tight embrace. Mikey shuddered, before letting himself cry into Leo's hold. He could feel Donnie and Raph wrapping their arms around him in return as well.

They pulled back once Mikey had finally stopped crying. "Glad you're back to normal," Casey patted Mikey's head as April hugged him.

"It's good to be back, Dude."

"Well, me and Casey have to head back. We'll see you guys later!" Casey waved as Donnie took the opportunity to hug his girlfriend. Pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"See you later, April." The two teens left the lair, as it now became silent.

"You know, we should probably all rest," Donnie chuckled, grimacing a bit at the way his head flared. "Since we're all injured, and exhausted. Some rest should do us good."

"Let's go into the lab and put the two cots together," Leo suggested, curving an arm around Mikey. "Since I'm positive that Mikey won't want to sleep alone. And having all of us together might help to give him some closure."

"I'd like that," Mikey nodded his head at the thought of him cuddling with all of his brothers. Leo nodded his head, guiding him out from the kitchen as the four of them made their way back into the lab.

The floors were wiped clean of the disaster that had taken place, as if nothing had even occurred. Mikey yawned, feeling his legs collapse the moment he hit the center of the two cots press together. Both sides dented with the weight of his older brothers. Raph on his right side, Leo on his left, and Donnie below him. The three of them curled around him, with Mikey in the center.

"Mikey," Leo shifted his weight, so he had a good look at his baby brother. "We need to talk about something."

"Hm?" Baby blue eyes shifted to meet midnight blues and his other brothers' gazes on him. Leo bit his lip, hesitant as Mikey noticed his nervousness.

"It's about this," Leo pointed to the pink gash that was still evident on Mikey's neck.

"Oh...." Mikey deadpanned, watching as Leo took a bandage from the side to wrap around his throat. It would eventually heal and disappear, but the wound would take a while to heal fully. Now he got what Leo was talking about. Shifting uneasily Mikey could feel all of his brothers gazes boring into him.

"Did you actually feel that way?" Donnie questioned, "why?"

Mikey sighed deeply, closing his eyes at that horrible memory. It was still fresh in his mind, including the searing pain. "I just... I couldn't take it anymore..." he admitted. Mikey felt a hand caressing his shoulder.

"Please... don't ever do something like that again. You hear?" Mikey nodded at Leo, unable to hold back a few tears.

"I w-won't..."

"And besides," Raph reached over to give him a gentle noogie. "We wouldn't be able to live without you bro. You mean a lot to us, more than you could know." Mikey smiled at Raph's words, facing him. "You're our precious baby brother! And without you, there is no light in this family."

"Awwe Raphie," Mikey giggled. This time Raph didn't even bother about the nickname, only pressing his cheek against Mikey's.

"Love you little brother." It wasn't often that Raph expressed himself this way. So Mikey closed his eyes, relishing in the moment.

"And we love you too, Mikey," Leo added.

"That's right!" Donnie patted Mikey's arm. The youngest chuckled, opening his eyes with a bright smile.

"I love you too, dudes."

"Let's rest, and call it a day shall we?" Leo murmured, letting Mikey use his arm as a headrest.

"Sounds good ta me," Raph gruffly replied.

"Me too," Donnie piped in. Mikey closed his eyes, feeling Raph's strong arms around him, along with Leo and Donnie's. He sagged, feeling a warmth spread through him. The feeling of content and being protected. He felt safe, like he had not a single care in the world, not with his brothers all huddled close to him. They would protect him from anything. And besides he was finally sane.

Just like that, Mikey was out like a light. A pleasant smile on his face, as for the first time in several days he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!   
> Stay rad! Eat pizza, and most of all stay sane. (^з^)-☆


End file.
